Grim Tales: Surprising Love
by Commander3428961
Summary: (Request from a friend). On the night Chi came to rescue Mimi, something else happened. Somethingl she never expected. Something that changed her life forever


(A one shot request, that I was happy to oblige to).

(Castle Grim: 11:59 PM).

Chi made her up the castle, seeing the heavy defenses. She easily snuck past them, and went inside of the castle.

She looked for Mimi. Demo told her, "Mistress, you should exercise caution. After all, this castle has claimed many lives trying to get inside, without the Queen's permission." Demo hadn't wanted his mistress to be in danger. He was against this mission, the whole time. But, her happiness came before anything.

Chi replied, "Demo, the Queen is at the council. No one is going to stop me, from rescuing Mimi." She knew Mimi was in danger. She could feel it. She walked into the castle, sneaking past the guards. She saw a two people in the hallway.

Grim Junior couldn't have been having a weirder day. First, Mimi goes missing. Then, mom and dad head off to the council. Now, he's fighting sister. The fight was interrupted, when Chi stepped out of the darkness.

She yelled, "Where are you holding Mimi? I won't let you torture her!" She got ready to fight.

Junior sighed, and kept avoiding Chi's punches, soon though, the guards came in. However, they accidentally tranquilized Minnie, when they did. Soon, however, they got Chi down.

Junior said, trying to calm her down, "Mimi isn't being tortured." He saw Mimi being brought over to them by Pain. He said, "I've been trying to help her. She broke into the castle one night, upon HIM's orders. She tried to steal Horror's Hand, if she didn't do it, Jeff would suffer." He put his hand on Chi's shoulder, "I convinced my mother to let her stay here, after she took away Mimi's powers." He looked her in the eye, "I would never hurt her."

Chi could tell he was telling the truth. She could tell by the expression, on his skull, and his pretty gray eye sockets. _Wait, did I call his sockets pretty? Stay focused!_ She shook her head, trying to stay on task. But then, when Junior showed his human appearance.. His tan skin, his wavy brown hair, and pretty blue eyes. Plus, while he was, like his father, on the slim side.. She could make out that he had a bit of muscle to him. Particularly, when one of the guards pushed her into him.

Soon, the guards explained everything to Chi. As did Junior, who spoke in great detail, about how he took care of her. As did Mimi in a special sign language, she and Chi had developed years ago. Chi was shocked, and thankful to Junior for taking care of Mimi. Then, when the guards weren't looking, they took Mimi to the chamber holding her powers.

Junior sighed, "Mom'll ground me, but I don't care." He pressed the button, and gave Mimi her powers back. They hugged, and Mimi stepped through a portal, to Aku City, with Chi. Chi said, "You know.. You seem pretty nice. I'd like to see you again." She looked around, "When do you think you could make a trip to Aku City?"

Junior said, "I'm not sure. But, as I can I will. I assure you." He couldn't say no this girl. Knowing that she would protect Mimi, and that they were willing to become friends, he felt the need to please her.

Chi hugged the boney Prince, "Thank you. For everything you've done for Mimi, and for helping me get her back."

Junior said, smiling, "Of course. Anytime." He returned the hug. As they left.. He felt something, in his chest. Right where his heart would be, had he been living. An immense, yet backwards, beating.

He asked his father about it, and he said, "While the undead, may be undead, our hearts still beat. However, as we are not living, our hearts beat backwards. They only beat, when one of the undead has great feelings for someone."

Junior thought about that. He must have had, quite the feelings for Chi. As, even after she left, the beating didn't stop. Even after he made his peace with Minnie, it only intensified.

For the following months, things went well for the children of the Underworld. Mimi had moved in with Chi and Aku for protection from HIM. HIM had been relieved of his power, and stabbed in the heart by Mandy.

Junior and Chi had been going to concerts, movies, he'd even gotten her into baseball. They got to know each other better. Chi knew about Junior's love of family, sports, traveling, and learning. Junior knew about Chi's love of music, performing, and swimming. They found many common interests, and became friends faster than anyone would have thought. Minnie even seemed to calm down, and slowly start to accept Chi and Mimi. However, their feelings for each other were.. Beyond friendship.

One day, after a long day of strolling around the City of Aku, Junior escorted Chi back to Aku Tower. After so, he was about to head home, when Chi stopped him.

When they got their, Chi said, an immense blush on her face, "Junior, can I tell you something, before you leave?" She'd been waiting to tell him, for a long time. She couldn't hold it in, but she needed to know if he felt the same.

Junior said, "Sure. What's on your mind?" He liked it when she told him secrets. He never told the secrets she told him, but he didn't like having things hidden from him. If he could help her, he would.

Chi sighed, "Okay. I've kept it hidden long enough. I don't want to anymore. Just going to say it." She looked him in the eyes, "I like you as.. More than a friend."

Junior blushed, "You do?" He was surprised. He felt strongly about her, but now she felt the same? It was nice.

Chi said, still blushing "Yes. But, if you don't feel the same, we can-"

She was interrupted as the young Reaper pulled her into a kiss. She returned the kiss. The kiss lasted two minutes, and then they broke for air. Junior, being undead, didn't need it, but Chi did.

Junior, blushing and smiling, said, "I like you too, Chi. Maybe, if you want, next time.. We could.." He blushed so hard his skull turned red, "Go on a date?" He'd been dying (metaphorically speaking) to ask her out, for a long time. Now.. He did.

Chi said, staring and smiling, "I'd like that very much, Junior." The boy of her dreams, asked her out. Now, she had to get ready for it.

They hugged, and parted ways. Junior took a portal home, and Chi entered the tower. When at home, they each said, "Yes!" and high fived themselves.

One week later, they'd gone on their date, to a fancy Italian restaurant. After dinner, Chi asked her parents if she could spend one night in Castle Grim, and Junior asked his parents the same thing. They each said yes, but Mandy didn't care.

The young couple had gone to bed, a little early. But, that doesn't mean they went to sleep early.

Minnie passed by her brother's room, and all she could hear was moaning.

She asked her mother, "What doth thou think they are doing, Mother?"

Mandy said, not emoting, "Oh, I KNOW what they're doing."

The young couple, after quite the long time, finished their.. 'Exercise session' and went to sleep, happily.

(There. Hope you liked it. If not, I understand).


End file.
